User blog:Quill Reiver/USA gameplay post 2-Feb 16
HELL YEAH MARINES *We begin development of a shitton of new weapon systems (energy weapons, coilguns, missiles, etc) *We begin development of new defensive systems (Shields, armour, aa, etc) *Vehicles and small arms are being examined any found to be unsafe or inoperable will be decommissioned immediately. Any parts from these decommissioned items that are in operational capability will be recycled. *Prisoners who have not committed more serious crimes are being offered the chance to reduce their jail time by 40% by working in Work gangs. These work gangs will work on repairing infrastructure to operating standards and creating new roads and railways linking our ports to major resource collecting stations and production facilities. *The unemployed are being offered the opportunity to work in these work gangs as well but they will be paid. Any unemployed persons who are physically and mentally able but decline the work will see their handouts cut sharply. The unemployed are also given the option to train as a skilled manual worker such as an electrician or plumber. *We are instituting a trial system regarding typical work hours. 4 days of 10 hour shifts compared to 5 days of 8 hour shifts. People would spend 20% less time commuting to work, saving hours a week, and cutting commute fuel costs 20%. Government offices, schools, banks, factories, and stores will change to four-day work weeks. Any one who works for more than 4 days a week will be subject to overtime on the 5th day. *To reduce prisoner offending rates, all jail sentences have been shortened by 10%. Prisoners upon release will spend time in a halfway house where they are given street clothes, a bed and food. These houses will be supervised 24/7. The prisoners will be allowed out 4 hours a day to look for work and this is increased to 12 hours a day if they find a job. Once they have found a job and an apartment, they can leave the halfway house. This will reduce reoffending rates and save us millions as well as lower crime rates. *industry is now subject to several new regulations that will ensure that all factory workers are sufficiently trained, there is sufficient quality control, industry operates at a suitable standard, machinery is functional and safe. Any private or public entity that fails a series of quality inspections every 6 months will be prohibited from operating until steps are taken to address it. Tax cuts will be supplied to companies that have a high standard of quality control. *Farmers are being given tax cuts and grants to encourage our agricultural industries growth. *We are replacing all street-lighting with blue tinted lights (This has been shown to cut crime rates by a fairly high degree). *We will be developing affordable mid-quality electronics to sell to deprived regions. These devices operate off solar-power or can be handcranked and are designed to last. They come in a variety of devices ranging from phones (with free texts), media players (with pre-paid credit on them or able to add more credit), game consoles, GPS, computers, televisions, radios, etc. We are beginning large scale manufacturing to sell to deprived areas. *Research begins on improving our special forces, forming the JSOC committee and training *Research begins into cybernetics and space tech and ftl and nanotech *is developing advanced computer technology to increase our market share, our hi-tech branches are currently recruiting large numbers to work in our labs. *AMERICA is increasing the funding to our social services departments, by increasing funding this will enable us to provide a superior service and increase worker productivity *AMERICA is improving infrastructure. This will boost our economy and productivity. *We have opened the AMERICA academy. This academy will be the finest in all of the known galaxy. Military strategists will work here and educate our officers in a great many tactics to improve our efficiency. *We are developing advanced farming techniques to improve agriculture. This includes improved vehicles, improved fertilizers, bio-pest control methods and educating farmers. *We are developing an alloy that is slightly denser and stronger than tungsten but much cheaper, this will be featured in the next AMERICA line. *We are working on improved propellants and explosives. *We are improving our logging and fishing industries by developing fish farms, tree farms, improved technology and building more processing plants *Our chemical industries are improving and are developing a wide range of useful new products such as solvents, improved refining methods, polymers, artificial hydrocarbons and consumer products *Our automotive divisions have released a range of new vehicles, ranging from extremely cheap and durable vehicles to more luxurious vehicles. These will be sold in every nation the poorest third world hellhole to offshore tax havens *Due to increased logging productivity, we are building new paper making plants and other wood processing plants. *Our textile industry will be setting up factories in low income areas to take advantage of the cheap labour and produce quality material *Our software industry has recently released several award winning software packages including an anti-virus package *American companies continue to dominate the entertainment industries *bio companies have begun research into improved crop varieties, improved livestock, medicines, genetic engineering and cloning. This will improve our economy and knowledge. *AMERICA has begun development of a number of hi-tech training aids. This will mean we don't need to use trainer aircraft etc. *HFPE: Espionage/Counter espionage training begins *We are improving our robotics technology, which will increase our productivity and decrease costs. Any employees made redundant by robots will be retrained as technicians, engineers, scientists, etc. *Development of improved artificial intelligence is beginning. *Development of weather control and terraforming begins. This is low-cost at the moment. *We are investing in a $5 billion satellite system from the upcoming AMERICA line that will provide GPS coverage, weather forecasting, spy and broadcast capabilities over earth. *AMERICAN telecoms companies are working on improving infrastructure both on Earth and on the factory floor. It’s also attempting to increase its market share on Earth. *AMERICAN Aerospace companies have released a new line of passenger jets, airspace craft and other civilian items. *AMERICAN energy companies are building several new power plants to provide the cheapest energy of any nation. We will export spare capacity to Earth. *AMERICA construction has begun using new and improved low cost tools, materials and building techniques. Quality has not been compromised and our designs are designed to be extremely energy efficient. All buildings include carbon fibre composites in them. *American industry has been developing a number of improved industrial machines and tools that will be used across all of AMERICA. *Taking advantage of our cheap hydrocarbons we are making low-cost plastics. *AMERICA construction companies are currently entering discussions to discuss maintenance contracts. *American companies is currently developing infrastructure in some LEDC’s on Earth especially water and power. However, we’re charging hefty tariffs on anything that passes through them. *AMERICA shipbuilding has increased the number of both Orbital and Space vessels we are producing. *AMERICA industry is currently producing more advanced and cheaper precision and scientific equipment. *AMERICA cosmetics has released a new line of makeup and jewellery. We are paying a number of Earth celebrities to advertise for us. *AMERICA mart has recently opened a wide range of new stores on Earth. *We are increasing the number of mines, *Our logging/fishing industries continue to improve with increasingly advanced technology and more production facilities. *Our chemical industries continue to produce, develop and improve a wide range of chemical products. *Our automotive divisions continue to release more and more new vehicles for all sectors of society. *We continue to improve our food processing economy sectors. *Our textile industries in poor areas are producing a wide range of quality goods. Category:Blog posts